I'll protect Her Because of You
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: "Dapatkah kau menuruti keegoisanku yang terakhir?" "Jagalah ia..." /summary failed xD/


Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**I'll Protect Her For You**

—_Kyouya...__—_

_D18_

Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death.

—

Cuaca tampak mendung dan gelap, tanpa ada cahaya matahari yang tidak tertutupi oleh awan. Meskipun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, tetapi suasana cukup gelap saat itu. Suasana di depan makam yang ada di dalam hutan itu tampak ramai dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya sambil membawa bunga lili berwarna putih.

Hari ini, famiglia Cavallone kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Semua anggota famiglia tampak mengitari makam itu, memberikan setangkai demi setangkai bunga lili di depan makam. Selain Cavallone, Vongola juga tampak hadir dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Termasuk sang Cloud Guardian Vongola_—_Hibari Kyouya.

Hanya melihat sejenak makam itu, ia meletakkan setangkai bunga lili putih di depan makam berukirkan nama Cavallone itu. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan—sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu, walaupun semuanya masih ada disana. Ia memang membenci keramaian, dan ia bersedia datangpun sudah merupakan keajaiban.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam manshion yang tidak ada orangnya, Hibari tampak menatap kearah lorong yang sepi itu. Hanya beberapa anak buah yang memang ditempatkan di dalam untuk mengawasi manshion saat pemakaman itu berlangsunglah yang ada di sana. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, menatap ke arah semua orang yang menundukkan kepalanya. Semua ini melelahkan, ia hanya ingin kembali ke Jepang dan pergi dari tempat ini.

_'Kau, Hibari Kyouya?'_

_'Lalu, siapa kau?'_

_'Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone...' _

Dino Cavallone hadir di dalam hidupnya dengan tiba-tiba. Mengisi kehidupannya, dengan semua warna yang bisa ia berikan padanya, yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Semua kenangan, semua pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang kebanyakan diwarnai dengan pertarungan berputar di dalam kepalanya seolah-olah sebuah film yang diputar berulang-ulang kali.

Seperti sebuah mimpi, ketika ia membuka matanya semua itu menghilang. Tidak akan ada sosok yang ada di dalam benaknya, dan hanya ada semilir angin yang berhembus melewatinya. Ia berjalan kembali, menatap kearah sebuah beranda. Tempat yang berada di lantai 3 itu tampak kosong dengan sebuah meja kecil dan dua buah cangkir teh yang seolah menunggu kedua orang yang biasa memakai itu kembali lagi.

_'Kau selalu datang kemari Kyouya...'_

_'Karena di sini aku bisa sendirian.'_

_'Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan__—'_

_'Kyouya, aku mencintaimu—'_

Tempat pertama kalinya Dino Cavallone menyatakan cintanya pada Hibari, dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hibari Kyouya membuka hatinya pada seseorang. Ia selalu berharap bahwa hubungan mereka—yang ia tahu sebenarnya tidak boleh terjadi itu selamanya akan selalu ada. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sekali lagi—berat, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapi semua itu. Walaupun saat ini ia ingin menangis, tetapi entah kenapa air mata itu tertahan begitu saja.

_'Maaf Kyouya...'_

_'Aku—akan menikah...'_

_'Aku sudah menduganya...'_

_'Kyouya—'_

_'Kuharap kau bahagia, Cavallone...'_

_'Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia, kalau tidak denganmu Kyouya.'_

Ia menatap ke arah sebuah gereja yang mendentangkan loncengnya dengan sangat keras. Sebuah tempat, yang mengikatnya dan Dino Cavallone untuk menjauh. Menjauh dan akhirnya memisahkannya di dalam ikatan pernikahan sang Don Cavallone. Ia tidak datang, dan tidak pernah datang di pernikahan itu. Ia terlalu takut, terlalu takut untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia takut—emosi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan akan langsung menguap, dan pada akhirnya tertumpahkan begitu saja.

_'Kyouya—'_

_'Aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan bahagia jika bersamamu—tetapi, pada akhirnya aku mencintainya...aku mencintai istriku...tetapi—'_

_'Jangan katakan itu Cavallone, kau—'_

_'—aku juga mencintaimu...'_

Perkataan itu seakan meluncur begitu saja, bukan memunculkan rasa bahagia di dalam diri Hibari. Ia merasa terikat, ia yang semula mengira kalau dengan pernikahan sang Don Cavallone itu akan membuatnya bisa terbebas dari rasa cinta itu. Ia menatap kearah sebuah lukisan yang berukuran besar, yang tampak tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Lukisan sang Don Cavallone dengan seorang perempuan—isteri sang Don Cavallone. Perempuan yang membuat mereka berpisah, perempuan yang membuat sang Don Cavallone tidak bisa bersamanya, perempuan yang—dicintai oleh Don Cavallone itu.

_'Kyouya—aku sadar kalau aku terlalu egois...'_

_'Kau memang seperti itu sejak dulu...'_

_'Kyouya—kau mau membantuku? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya—'_

"Papa!"

Suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. Membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun, berlari ke arahnya. Dan ketika itu, Hibari mencoba untuk membungkuk dan membiarkannya untuk memeluknya dengan tangan kecilnya. Menggendong anak itu dengan segera, dan mengelus rambut hitamnya yang panjang saat itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Yuki—" anak itu tersenyum manis, memeluk sosok Sang Cloud Guardian itu. Mencoba untuk bermanja-manja dengan melingkarkan lehernya dengan tangan kecil milik anak itu.

"Ma—Maaf Hibari-san, aku akan membawa Yuki sekarang kalau itu mengganggumu," sosok yang berlari di belakang anak itu—sosok perempuan yang merupakan salah satu Mist Guardian Vongola—Chrome Dokuro, atau Nagi, "Yuki, ayo jangan ganggu ayahmu..."

"Tapi aku ingin bersama papa!"

"Tapi Yuki—"

"Tidak apa-apa Nagi," Hibari memegang punggung kecil anak itu, agar ia tidak terjatuh dari pelukannya. Ia menatap kearah anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya sekali lagi, "aku memang ingin membawa Yuki..."

...

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu anda di luar," menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan pelan memunggungi sang Cloud Guardian—meninggalkannya bersama dengan anak itu.

"Papa, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Anak itu, dengan polosnya bertanya dan menatap mata hitam milik Hibari dengan mata cokelatnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kecilnya dari gendongan ayahnya itu.

"Karena aku, ingin mengajakmu ke tempat ini," Hibari tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut—yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Yuki yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan sambil menatap sekitarnya, sesekali bertanya pada ayahnya tentang benda yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang berukuran paling besar.

"Kita sudah sampai—" membuka pintu itu, menampakkan sebuah kamar yang bersih. Dinding yang dicat dengan warna putih dan juga beberapa perabotan mewah yang tertata dengan rapi. Sebuah tempat tidur besar juga tampak tertata dengan rapi. Hibari menurunkan anak itu dan berjalan perlahan.

"Tempat apa ini papa?"

...

Berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari anak itu, ia menatap ke atas tempat tidur di sana. Sesosok tubuh lemah yang terbaring di sana tampak menutup matanya dan tidak terusik oleh suara Yuki. Sosok berambut kuning yang berbaring seolah-olah tertidur nyenyak hingga ia tidak membuka mata cokelatnya selama 5 tahun. Sosok sang Don Cavallone, yang lemah dan juga tidak berdaya.

Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika sang Don Cavallone beserta seluruh anak buahnya, dan juga isterinya sedang berada di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh famiglianya menyambut calon penerus Cavallone yang akan segera lahir. Tetapi, sepertinya pesta itu menjadi kacau ketika mobil yang ditumpangi oleh sang isteri dan Don Cavallone disabotase dan pada akhirnya terjadi kecelakaan.

Kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua terluka parah, dan berakhir dengan koma—sang Don Cavallone dan juga isterinya. Kecelakaan parah itu juga membuat tangan kanan sang Don Cavallone—Romario tewas. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah sempat koma selama 5 tahun, isteri sang Don Cavallone wafat meninggalkannya yang masih bermimpi panjang.

"Haneuma—" Hibari berjalan dan memegang tangan dingin sang Don Cavallone. Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima maupun gerakan tangan sedikitpun, "masih ingat dengan keegoisanmu?"

_'Kyouya...untuk terakhir kalinya, boleh aku memintamu atas keegoisanku?'_

_..._

_'Jagalah dia—anakku...'_

"Papa?" Tubuh kecil itu tampak memanjat dan duduk di atas tempat tidur itu. Menatap kearah sosok sang Don Cavallone dengan mata cokelatnya, "siapa dia?"

...

Menggendong tubuh kecil itu, Hibari memangkunya di depan tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "dia—"

_'Kaulah yang seharusnya menjaganya, kau—'_

_'Maaf Kyouya, aku memang egois...jadikan ini permintaanku yang terakhir...'_

_'Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menjaganya...aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, tidak bisa memberikan sepenuhnya cintaku untuknya...'_

_..._

_'Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya—aku akan menjaga Yuki...'_

"—dia adalah orang yang paling penting untuk ayah..."

"Apakah paman ini orang yang selalu papa ceritakan padaku?" Yuki masih menatap kearah sang Don Cavallone—ayahnya, dan mencoba untuk menyentuh tangannya, "kenapa ia tidak bangun?"

"Karena mungkin—" Hibari tampak menghela nafas berat, entah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya—menahan air mata yang ingin ia keluarkan, "—ia sedang bermimpi panjang..."

Yuki melihat kearah Hibari, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata ayahnya—orang yang ia kira sebagai ayahnya. Tatapan kosong Hibari, tatapan sedih yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di mata ayahnya itu membuatnya aneh.

"Paman—" suara kecil Yuki membuat Hibari menatapnya—yang sedang menatap sang Don Cavallone, yang tanpa ia ketahui adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya, "—papa sering bercerita tentang paman, katanya paman adalah orang yang baik dan juga bodoh. Tetapi, papa selalu menyukai paman yang selalu membuatnya senang. Jadi, buatlah papa senang lagi. Bangunlah paman..."

...

Hibari hanya bisa terdiam menatap kearah Yuki yang dengan polosnya mengatakan hal itu, "papa juga ingin paman ini bangunkan?" Yuki tampak tersenyum kearah Hibari—senyuman yang sama dengan milik Dino, yang selama ini ia lupakan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, mencoba untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya di punggung kecil Yuki.

"Yuki—" suaranya tampak parau, kecil, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yuki, "—bisa kau katakan ini pada paman itu...?"

...

Membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yuki, dan meletakkannya di samping sang Don Cavallone. Duduk dengan manis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ayah kandungnya itu.

"Paman, Yuki tidak tahu siapa paman, tetapi Yuki menyayangi papa. Jadi—" Yuki mengecup pelan pipi sang Don Cavallone sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "—kalau paman memang ingin pergi, papa bilang tidak apa-apa. Karena papa akan selalu menjaga Yuki, sampai kapanpun! Dan papa akan selalu menyayangi paman seperti papa menyayangi Yuki!"

...

Yuki menatap kearah Dino, mengusap kepala kuning sang Don Cavallone. Ketika itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mata sang Don Cavallone keluar di sudut matanya. Sebelum alat yang menunjukkan tanda kehidupan sang Don Cavallone berubah menjadi garis lurus bersamaan dengan guratan senyuman tipis di wajah Dino.

"?" Yuki menatap kearah Hibari, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Dino. Tetapi, yang ia temukan saat itu adalah air mata yang juga keluar dari mata sang Cloud Guardian. Sebuah ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan sang ayah selama ini, "kenapa papa menangis?"

...

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Hibari tampak mencoba menghapus air matanya. Mencoba tampak tegar di depan anaknya—anak Dino.

"Papa..." Yuki mencoba untuk berjalan ke tempat ayahnya dan mengusap kepalanya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Dino, "papa jangan sedih, Yuki ada disini kan?"

...

"Ya," Hibari mencoba menatap Yuki, mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan dan mengecup dahinya, "ayah tidak apa-apa, karena ada kau disamping ayah..."

_'Aku ingin kau menjaganya...karena sebagian jiwaku, akan ada di dalam tubuhnya...karena dia adalah anakku...'_

—End—

Cio : wedew... /liat atas/ beneran fic fail...

Kozu : dan anda baru tahu sensei? /pukul pake palu/

Cio : ja-jangan pukul dong ;( /benjol/

Kozu : biarin...

Cio : hum : oke minna, ini fic D18 oneshot setelah sekian lama, jadi silahkan RnR! :D

Kozu : cuman gitu?

Cio : ga ada ide penutupan :


End file.
